Hunter (Star Wars)
Hunter was an operative for the Star Cabal, who planned to eliminate both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire in order to restore control of the galaxy to the people. She serves as the main antagonist of the Imperial Agent Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. History Early Years Little is known about Hunter's early life, other than she was found by Star Cabal as only a little girl. Using the Black Codex, they erased her name and homeworld from all known records. She underwent training with the Old Man on Tatooine that would allow her to pass as someone completely different through wearing a holographic disguise. Assuming a Human male persona, Hunter infiltrated the Republic Strategic Information Service and joined the team of Ardun Kothe. Brainwashing Cipher Nine When Imperial Intelligence agent Cipher Nine offered to defect, Hunter met him on Nar Shaddaa and provided coordinates to the warehouse with the rest of Kothe's team. At this point, Hunter also leaked to Kothe Imperial Castellan mind control performed on the Cipher Agent as well as the code word to make him utterly obedient to commands. Hunter accompanied Cipher Nine on a mission to recover Starbreeze from Hoth. "He" passed on a SIS dossier on Imperial Ensign Raina Temple to the agent, but when Temple was recruited to Cipher's team, Hunter used the agent's brainwashing code to force the agent to kill Temple if she became a liability. However, Cipher later broke free of the brainwashing with the aid of Watcher X. The Star Cabal Hunter later betrayed both Cipher Nine and Ardun Kothe on Quesh, sending a bombing run to destroy the Shadow Arsenal, preventing either side from getting an advantage in the war. Cipher Nine soon learned of the existence of the Star Cabal and worked to stop them. Hunter visited the mining colony on Isen IV and, pretending to work for the Empire, performed massive sabotage, trying to frame the Empire as attackers. When Nine arrived at the colony, Hunter had left a holorecording, warning the agent against interfering with the Star Cabal's plan, or she would expose the agent's identity to anyone who had an axe to grind with them. After Nine had uncovered Megasecurity Ward 23 on Belsavis, Hunter sent Pashon Cortess, who held Nine accountable for his house's fall from grace, to kill the agent but he failed. Hunter later contacted Nine via holo after the agent unknowingly brought a rigged holorecording that rendered Intelligence's genetically enhanced Watchers comatose and started gloating. She then issued another warning for the agent to stop investigating, threatening to destroy everything Nine held dear. Undeterred, Nine promised to stop the conspiracy before that happens and cut the transmission. As Nine went to Voss to uncover the conspiracy of the Shining Man, Hunter sent Voontara Fa'athra, whom Nine indirectly got exiled from Nal Hutta, to the planet. Fa'athra kidnapped Nine's contact, Bas-Ton, who held information vital to the agent's mission to lure Nine to him, but the Cipher bested and killed him. With Nine having obtained the information from the Shining Man's starship, the conspiracy retaliates by using their influence to dissolve the Operations branch of Imperial Intelligence. Hunter then sent Nine a holomessage, revealing the truth behind Intelligence's dismantlement, and that she can't protect the agent from her colleagues anymore. Nine went to Corellia, where a significant battle between Republic and Empire was raging, eventually infiltrating an airship, where Hunter was throwing a "apocalypse party", keeping the wealthy of Corellia from doing anything constructive as their planet burned. Hunter was monitoring the agent's progress via hologram and revealed the Star Cabal's plan. Through use of disinformation, they'd trick both Empire and Republic into annihilating each other, thereby destroying both Jedi and Sith and allowing the "ordinary" people to rule once more. Nine dismissed the conspiracy's vision as a delusion, stating that the galaxy would remain the same, only with new enemies. Hunter then incapacitated Nine with coma gas and had her mercenaries, formerly of Eidolon Security, to interrogate the agent as to the contents of Moff Zamar's report on Imperial forces. But Cipher was actually on the airship to feed false information under torture, thereby upsetting the conspiracy's plan. Cipher then escaped the airship and fled to Capitol Square. Hunter tipped off Neyla Hawkins, who's sister Nine killed, who cornered the agent in the Military History Museum, only for Nine to kill her in turn and blew up the museum to fake their death. Final Confrontation and Death With their plan upsetted, the conspiracy convened at the Star Chamber to try to adapt. But Cipher, with the aid of the remnants of Intelligence, discovered and infiltrated the station to kill all the conspirators and obtain their secrets. Hunter soon realized her error and as Nine shot the Prince, Hunter ran off to arm the station's defenses for fear of outside attack. As the inner circle was slaughtered by the agent, Hunter jammed the agent's transmission with Keeper from the meeting room. Later, coming face-to-face at the Black Codex core, Hunter remarked that she never expected that a Imperial Cipher could threaten the entire Star Cabal. In turn, Nine called Hunter a "sick man with sick dreams", which she refused to believe and engaged Cipher Nine in battle, ultimately being defeated. At the mercy of the agent, Hunter shed her disguise. She claimed that they were very much alike and that they played "the game" right. Angered at how she saw manipulating people's lives a game, Nine told her they're nothing like her and executed her. Personality Hunter had a deep hatred of both the Republic and the Empire waging war all over the galaxy; and wanted nothing more than to wipe them both out and create peace and control for the ordinary people. Hunter was also shown to be very charming and charismatic; which would aid her in deceiving both the Republic and the Empire into killing each other. Hunter also saw manipulating the lives of everyone she meets as a simple game that she was very good at playing; as well as referring to her disguises as "roles" she would pretend to be. Skills and Abilities Hunter was incredibly deceptive and manipulative, and easily tricked both the Republic and Empire into believing she was an honest ally and furthering the Star Cabals plan to annihilate both sides. Due to her name being completely wiped from all records; she was also able to work in secrecy and without detection. She was also wielded a holographic device capable of changing her appearance and was a skilled fighter and gunman. Navigation Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless